


We Shall Burn In Heaven

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angel vs Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Biblical References, Blood, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Since the angles drew one another's blood war has raged now millennia latter angles and devils have changed. A few have even found love staring back at them from across the battle lines.





	1. I Wish I Had An Angel

Mostly this is countering and keeping cliché from fan art and Doujinshi the picture which started it all is in my Xanga entry for this fic. Quatre is usually an angle, fitting really, so poof devil, Trowa I left an angel since the warrior type suits him, and the fan art that gave me the idea had him as one. Duo an angel of death, no bat wings, Heero a fallen from grace, all that kind of thing. If you look at my fan art gallery Aish-Cc you will see which fan art inspired what. Both solo and Yaoi pairings worked their way in this fic later there will be more pairings both Yaoi and Het not to mention past ex and all that fun.

Now it is mainly 4x3x4, or will be come chapter 2. 2x1x2 will not even enter in until like chapter 3 and 13x5 about the same time. 6x9 not until 4 maybe 5 so you see the other pairings do not come in for a while sorry for the waiting thing. This fic will be long so if you want more review I type slow and typing 10-20 plus pages of raw story that needs added to takes a while. If ten people can't be bothered to say something the I can't be bothered to update this any time soon. I chose 4x3 since Quatre can be seme when he wants and it works better for the story, which is Quatre centric for a good part of it. For more 4x3x4 or 3x4x3 then go to my bio.

**OK Back Story**. Devils are Cast Out's, Satan and his friends, or Fallen angles, any angel that willing fell or has fallen from grace and was punished. Demons range from human looking to the mindless monsters we all know and love. Devils have angle wings but they are darker symbolizing their sin, their impurity. Their wings can be pure black, Satan, to a pale gray, some Fallen, where an angel's wings are pure white. Satan in this fic is played by Treize where Michael, the most famous angle, will be played by Zechs. Call it an inside joke. If you did not read this you will not notice it until later in the fic.

**WarNinGs** : Shounen-Ai content, Mild violence, Holy and Unholy supernatural beings, References to First Heaven, some what OOC at times, Quatre centric.

**Aishi Say**

" _There's an angle temping me_."

From an old show that's not on anymore call 'Kateline's Way' always liked the opening.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

Quatre shivered as he pulled his white fur lined coat a little closer, he loved winter but hated the cold, as did most of his family. The pale snow loving youth had been lured off the path he had been taking by the sounds of battle. Peeking from behind a large tree dark aqua eyes widen as they took in what was clearly the end of a long fight. A formless mass of writhing tentacles trashed and screamed as bright green flames torn it apart. With one last flare of inhuman fire the thing screamed and went silent, the flames cooling as they ate at the dead demon. As the wind swept snow and ash away the smoke cleared and Quatre could see the flame's wielder still above the kill, as the last of it's fires die the slayer fell to the snow. The angel panted weakly, long graceful wings blending in with the snow around him, the winds silent for the moment. Quatre watched the angle closely as he moved out of cover and slowly towards him. All his life he had been told of such beings but had never really seen one so close. They were immortal slaves to an unforgiving master, beautiful merciless creatures whose only purpose was to carry out the will of their master who called himself God. His race had been angles once, but had lost their war and had been cast from First Heaven becoming the master of Hell. The angelic youth was a devil not one of the inhuman looking demons, though humans seemed to confuse the two.

He froze when the angel tore his shredded armor away before collapsing fully to the snow, the silver breast plate broke down into ash as the demon had, the sword following suit turning white snow black. Confused he turned back to the angel who was still breathing just slowly, walking up to him feeling safer now that he was unarmed. To kill or capture any angel, let alone a Warrior, would please not only Lucifer but his father as well. He was no match for such an angel, and he reminded himself of that as he knelt in the snow, black dagger drawn. ' _No, only a deceitful coward stabs in the back, and I am neither._ ' Stabbing the blade into the snow he turned the angle over before pulling the blade free, moving to stab the other's heart as he looked down. The long bangs lay on the snow like a hawk's wing, skin darker then his own was paled by the cold, feline touched face weak but serene. Quatre stared down at him he had seen many beautiful people, his best friend had the same kind of beauty, but he had never seen anything like this being before. ' _I…I can't. Alive he can talk. Yes alive is better._ ' Replacing his blade he sighed softly thankful he would not have to fight, even hurt and disarmed Quatre did not want to take his chances. At the sound of steaming foot steps the young devil turned and smiled a greeting to his friend, "Rashid I need you."

The large man looked down at the wounded angle then his master confused, "Master Quatre?"

Quatre stood dusting the snow from his white clothing, "Take him."

Rashid frowned down at his master, "You want the angel?"

"Yes," Quatre answered, "Now let us be gone before any of his kind come looking for him."

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

Dark green eyes half opened, looking slowly around the room that was not outside nor was it home. Unvoiced questions stopped dead when he heard a door open softly, eyes closing much faster then they had opened. "I will be fine Rashid," Quatre informed his demon servant as he closed the door, staying beside it for a moment. Trowa opened his right eye watching the blond approach him slowly, closing it when his bangs were lifted for a moment so a warm cloth could be placed on his forehead. As soon as they fell back into place the eye reopened, tracking the other's movements as the blond move away a little. "Well you are beautiful but are you merciless as well? Would you strike me down, or stay your sword once you know? I am not sure I want to find out." The pale youth turned with a soft sigh, bowing his head, "We are what we are God or no."

"Fallen?" Trowa asked softly, opening his other eye, the pale stranger looked like one of his race but so did some humans, he was too drained to feel the difference.

Quatre jerked his head up before turning, "You're awake!" It seemed silly to say such a thing but it just came out, he had not expected the other to recover so quickly.

"Are you a Fallen?" Trowa repeated calmly, not sure his question had been heard the first time.

Quatre shook his head slowly, "No, my mother is, my father a Castaway." That meant only one thing to anyone who knew anything about the three races of angles.

Trowa glared as he sat up, graceful wings flaring, "Satan's dog!"

Quatre held up his hands, he did not want to fight, "No, _please_ calm yourself, you'll only make it hurt worst?" Never in his life did he think he would plead with an angle, he was not sure if the other would even listen.

"Do not touch me _devil_ ," Trowa growled, just because neither of them were armed did not mean they could not kill each other.

"I could have killed you, but I chose to show you kindness," Quatre reminded the angel softly, trying to get past the other's clear anger. Warriors lived to fight, it was why they existed, it hardly mattered if they were human, angelic, or demonic in origin.

Trowa's glare soften a bit, the other did have a valid point, "I will not betray my Lord so kill me now."

Quatre blinked at frowning stranger, did the angel really think he was going to kill him? "I do not want to kill you, even if I did I would have done so by now." It would have been so easy to with the angel passed out and disarmed, even weaken and disarmed Quatre was still not willing to fight him.

There was little room to argue there, "I will not speak, and you will be forced to kill me." Trowa did not really see the blond devil doing the deed himself, but the other was still a servant of Hell, no matter how torn he might look.

Quatre nodded solemnly, "If that is your destiny." He could not bring himself to look at the angel as he said it because he knew it was true, and the thought upset him. "Will God not protect you? You are one of his champions are you not?"

"I slay demons, my powers alone protect me," Trowa answered evenly, the rules were what they were.

Quatre nodded that made sense, even God could not protect every angel He sent out, "Well I kill no one, I observe."

"Watcher?" Trowa frowned at the pale devil, not all devils were warriors just as all angels were not, that is why there were classes even humans knew that much.

Quatre nodded the watching class was harmless on either side, "I am yes, my mother was not when she fell from grace and Lucifer took her in." There was no reason not to tell the other that much, when the angel saw his mother he would know from her wings anyway, plus what the blond had told him already.

"Angels do not question God," Trowa stated simply, an angle was to sever to question that was what had started the war. One race had become three and only at the end would those three become one, or two depending on just who managed to win once and for all.

"I know He only forgives the humans, your race came first but He bestows all His gifts onto them." Quatre had never been able to understand the logic behind that, He seemed to favor His second children over His first when He should love them both the same.

Trowa frowned at the devil's tone, "We were created to serve in Heaven, they on Earth."

"Does He ever thank you?" Quatre asked, he had never asked his mother or father that question, but he doubted they would answer him anyway.

Trowa blinked momentarily confused by the question, "I am what I was meant to be, what need is there to thank me?" He had been taught Hell's logic was confusing but was it really all this strange, if it was he wondered how anything ever got done.

"Lucifer thanks us, but then again he is evil," Quatre comment gently, it seemed the angle was confused by the concept which made him want to chuckle but he did not. The nagging feeling of if he did the angel would stop speaking kept his lips relaxed, but neutral just in case the nagging voice was right.

Trowa had never heard a devil admit Satan was evil like that before, they normally spat something self-righteous back. Not this one, he said it like he would any other fact, "He stands against God so yes."

"Do I stand against God? Am I evil?" Quatre knew in Heaven and on Earth Lucifer was seen as pure evil and so attracted some and repelled others, there was few arguments he could give to counter that. Soldiers were trained to hate the enemy, he was curious to see just how deep that hate had spread throughout the holy creature watching him.

Trowa studied the devil for a silent moment, the blond may not be as sinister as some devils but he was still a devil, and a born one no less. "You stand with Satan you are evil," A simple truth neither side could deny or escape, like all truths of Heaven.

Quatre sighed softly looking down at his hands, he had nothing he could say to that but a simple question, "Would evil help good?" It was a fair question, if the roles had been reversed he would have asked it again if not rephrased.

Trowa glared, "You only want what I know, you did not bring me here to help me." The devil may not be one for killing but he was a devil and his enemy, no matter how the other acted towards him the battle lines were as old as the humans.

Quatre sat down on the bed with a sigh of exasperation, it seemed hate's bitter claws were in very deep, a pity. "Mother tells me of Heaven sometimes," Aqua eyes watched the glare soften a bit at the change of topic, the angel seemed interested so he continued. "She will never speak of what she did to fall from grace, but she has said she would do it again given a choice."

"To hurt God," Trowa did not need to know what she had done to know why she did it, angles fell for one reason and one reason only ultimately.

Quatre shook his head, his mother hated inflicting pain as he did, "No. Mother bares no grudge against God, 'He was just' she says every time I ask. Perhaps the reason I do not hate you as you do me is because I hold no hate of God?" God had never done anything to him so why hate Him? Hating Him would change nothing, only make his eyes as cold as the angle's and he never wanted that.

"But you sever Satan?" Trowa almost stammered, how could one stand against God and not hate Him? Was that even possible? The devil gained nothing by lying about hating God, or his mother, so was he just following his nature, or was he not lying at all?

"Yes I do, but Lucifer was once an angle just like you," Quatre reminded him as he reached out, pale fingers stroking a paler wing gently. "His white wings of snow are now dark as ash."

Trowa jerked his wing from under the devil's warm fingers, glaring down at him in annoyance, "I told you _not_ to touch me."

"I am evil remember, so why should I listen to you?" Quatre asked as he knelt to the annoyed angle's right, hands folded in his lap, "Well?" Trowa frowned at him he did have a point, snorting softly he turned his face from the blond crossing his arms, he did not like being annoyed. Quatre shook his head, "I was only teasing, come on please say something?" When the angle did not even glare in response he spoke again, "We can be civil can we not?"

"I kill demons, you control them, what is there to talk about?" Trowa demanded not moving to look at him as he spoke, civil was not killing the devil just for being what he was with his bare hands.

"That demon was not mine I simply observer," Quatre could see why the angel might think he had sent the demon to face him, and that explained a good part of his hostilely.

"Observer what exactly?" Trowa asked, whether the devil was lying or not it would be good to know just what Hell's version of Watchers actually watched.

"Oh," Quatre started looking up, pleased he had gotten the other to speak again despite his claim they had nothing to warrant continued further dialogue. "What demons are sent where, what they do, cult risings…you know that kind of thing, I am very good at it."

"You'd be a useless kill," Trowa muttered not all that surprised the fragile looking thing was not worth the effort.

Quatre nodded not taking the other's comment personally, even if the angel might have meant it that way, "Yes no glory for God."

"Do _not_ mock Him!" Trowa growled whirling to face the blond, getting a jump from the devil as he shied from him.

"I did not mean it to sound that way," Quatre explained quickly before looking down, "I am sorry."

"Master?" Came a gruff voice after a knock on the door but Rashid did not enter.

Quatre turned to assure his demon protector he was fine when the door flew open surprising both him and the angel. "Son why are you still here Luci – Angel!" Winner cried puling his blade free in a blaze of black fire, question forgotten as dark eyes narrowed.

Trowa glared back, blinking when the blond devil hugged his neck effectively protecting him from the other's blade. "NO!" Quatre cried, feeling the flaming blade's heat close to his shoulder as he turned to face the older devil. "Father _I_ caught him, _I_ decide his fate it is our way." Trowa stared down at the trembling blond lost to why a devil would risk its life for him, let alone from his own father's hand.

Winner drew his blade back, but kept his gaze locked on the clearly lost angle, "So it is." The dark eyed devil agreed returning his blade to his side, he could always draw it again if need be, "Your prize?"

Quatre relaxed his desperate hold, that question was easy to answer, "Questioned but not killed, he is of the Warrior class."

Winner blinked surprised, he had not really looked at the angel beyond the wings, he smiled at his son beaming with pride. "Well done my son. Rashid bring the angel we are going home!"

"So soon father?" Quatre asked releasing the angel completely, he knew they were not to stay long but he did not like hurrying it made him nervous.

"Our Lord Lucifer has ordered it," Winner informed his son evenly, frowning at the angel but pleased he was just sitting there behaving for whatever reason he was doing so.

Quatre bowed his head, "Yes Father." Trowa watched the father nod satisfied and walk out, passing the large demon who looked mostly human but not enough. "Pleased do not resist, we will have to harm you if you do?" Quatre pleaded looking up, hands folding in his lap not sure how the angel would take being clung to since he had not liked his wings touched at all.

Trowa shook his head slowly, he could not bring himself to snap at the other just then, but he would still protest, "Hell is no place for an angel." Yet another simple truth of Heaven, the divine race was not safe in the unholy realm of the other two races, let alone a wounded and weaken one.

"Please? I do not want to see you harmed, you are already hurt," Quatre had nothing to say but a plea.

"I am a warrior pain means nothing," Trowa reminded the devil with more gentleness then he would normally use, it was so hard to snap with those pleading eyes on him.

"I do not care," Quatre wanted to scream at the angel but he held his tone in check, yelling would do no good anyway he knew that.

"Master?" Rashid prompted glaring at the angel, he did like how the creature upset his master and protectorate so much.

"Be gentle with him Rashid he is wounded already," Quatre order softly, all he could do was plead with the nameless angle and it hurt.

"Yes master," Rashid answer, part of him hoping the angel would fight him, his master was too attached to a creature who would likely soon be dead.

Quatre nodded absently as he moved away from the angel then off the bed, looking down at him those green eyes were defiant, but will alone was a poor defense. "Goodbye," Tearing his eyes from the bloodied angel he walked from the room unable to look back. ' _God protect your angle?_ '

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

Katrina looked up when her son entered his room, "Why?" Came the single worded question which could mean so many thing all at once.

Quatre looked up, smile of greeting turning into a frown of confusion, "Why what mother?"

Katrina sighed softly, her husband had already told her of their son's capture she could still not believe it, "The angel Quatre."

"Oh, I just found him really Mother," Quatre would never claim to have fought him, even if they had fought with words, even there the angel was his better. "He is so beautiful mother, he makes me think of a griffin," He smiled, the angel was too cat like in looks to make him think purely bird, even with the wings.

"You do know what they will do to him don't you?" Katrina did not think he did from way he was so calmly smiling, and she hated to take that smile away.

Quatre nodded, he had given his orders and Rashid was a loyal friend, "Yes question him." When his mother looked troubled he took a few steps closer, "Why Mother?"

"They will torture your 'griffin' until he talks, or they are sure he never will, then you will be ordered to kill him." Katrina watched her son cover his mouth, stepping back towards the door and she looked down, "I am sorry Quatre."

"But...but he's already hurt?" Quatre stammered lowering his hands, he had ordered the angel not to be killed not anything else, he had never thought he needed to. "Oh merciful God what have I done?"

"Oh Quatre your heart was in the right place, as always, but you are still so very young." Katrina wanted to run to her son and swear the angel would be fine, but she never could lie even now.

"Mother I…I don't want him to die," Quatre sniffed, distraught at the very idea. "He is an obedient soldier, he was just following God's orders it's not his fault!" It was not the other's fault, but the blond did not think anyone who had him right then would care. "God just left him there broken in the snow, He even took his sword and armor from him. They turned to ash why?"

"They were tainted by demon blood and so destroyed," Katrina answered her son, who seemed to be getting more distraught every moment.

Quatre's eyes went wide, not all the blood staining white clothing had been his own, "But he?"

"Would have been cleansed and used again," Katrina assured her son, not surprised he had jumped to such a horrid conclusion.

"Is that why you defied Him?" Quatre asked calming himself, breaking down would help no one let alone the angel.

"No my Dearest One," Katrina answered walking up to her son and holding him to her. "Rest and collect yourself now, in the morning I will see to your meeting with Lucifer."

"Thank you Mother," Quatre whispered as she released him and walked out patting his cheek as she went. It would be best to face Lucifer calm and he was tired staying awake was pointless. With a sigh he sat down on this bed where his mother had been his bat winged wolf pup sat up tail wagging. "I don't even know his name," The devil said softly petting his lupat taking a little comfort from his friend, "Maybe it would have been kinder for me to have just killed him Tsuki?" The pale gray and white lupat whelp whined in sympathy as his owner hugged him, burring his face in his soft fur careful of his wings, "I'm so sorry angel."

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

"I am sorry what?" Lucifer asked chin on the back of his hand, Quatre never had been so bold before it amused him. By his own law the angel belonged to the pale blond beauty staring up him unless he decided to have it killed, he was the master here.

"I said I want my angel back," Quatre repeated, tone calm but not as timid as others were use to. The navy blue and black robed man with short hair and bright blue eyes was the oldest and most powerful among them, and the only one who could keep him from his prize.

Lucifer smiled, he knew Winner's son had that kind of determination in him, this angel had to mean a lot him. "I was not planning on having him executed if you came to fetch him, my dear Quatre, and here you stand now." Standing flowing robes pooled and fluttered as he descended from his throne placing a short-clawed hand on Quatre's head, "Very well played child. Now come and we will see to your prize," Quatre nodded as soon as the hand moved away, following his king through the kingdom's upper levels, entering the room he unlocked and beckoned him into. The blond gasped but held his tongue, it was not his place to say anything, and once again yelling would do nothing. The angel was chained to the wall with chains that seemed to grow from the walls themselves. He was slumped, white clothing tattered and stained leaving little to Quatre's imagination he felt sick. Those soft graceful wings hung limp and broken, torn feathers littered the floor stuck in dried pools of blood, a few too dark to be angel's blood. His cat like face was still but pained, not all as it had looked on Earth, though mostly untouched.

A brunette in clinging crimson twin high silted gown walked from the shadows and jerked the angel's head up by a handful of long bangs. Quatre watched her, she was a demon not a devil, her flesh colored horns curled over her hair which swayed as she tilted her head, slipping her tongue past parted lips. Looking very please the demon proceeded to sink her fangs into the angel's exposed throat, slashing his cheek with a hiss, spiting out a mouthful of angel blood. Dark aqua eyes watched the blood drip to the floor and narrowed into a glared, looking up when he heard a chuckle.

"Come now Une my dear, you know _only_ we devils can stand the touch of angel blood." Lucifer chided amused by the demoness wiping at her mouth and spiting, greedy demons always seemed to forget that and so were burned by the holy sticky liquid.

"My Lord," Une greeted bowing low, her clothes also leaving little to the imagination if Quatre cared enough to look at her.

"You did this?" Lucifer asked gesturing to the feathers Une had plucked the last angel, a cherub of all things, this one was much prettier.

"Once they were done with him they gave me the boy to play with," Une answer lifting his chin with a long claw, "But he is too weak to be much fun now." Quatre glared at the demon, the though of her even toughing his angel made him sick. ' _There I go again calling him mine…well I did find him so._ '

Lucifer sighed shaking his head at Une before placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder, drawing a blue-green gaze to him, "Quatre as his captor his fate is yours to decide, he will not even speak his name, and this God allows. Normally I would have such a troublesome thing killed, but you have asked for him back."

Quatre did not need his gifts to feels Une's lust she wanted the angel, and not for anything good, he glared openly at her, "I want him back yes."

"My Lord a _child_ does not deserve him, give him to me, we succubus _love_ men?" Une purred, crimson claws curling around the angel's chin, ignoring the glaring devil.

"He is no man he is an angel, and Winner is my dear friend, even if his son had not caught him I would give him to the child." Lucifer turned to the guards, "Have the angel tended to and taken to Winner's fortress. Quatre why don't you go with them?"

"My Lord," Quatre said bowing his head as the guards quickly took the angel away, he smiled in thanks before following.

"Why give the angel to him over me?" Une pouted, wrapping her arms around him sniffing at his neck, he still smelled similar to the angel even after all this time.

"Do _not_ question my wisdom my dear," Lucifer warned as he turned taking her wrists and pressing her against the wall with a kiss.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

A soft moan and a stirring caught Quatre's attention from his half day dreaming, "Shh lay still, no one can hurt you now." The angel shook his head moaning in pain again, sighing softly as Quatre sat down placing a cool cloth to his brow. "Shh," He soothed gently as he stroked the angel's unclawed cheek with damp fingers. "Shh…that's right, it's all over now. I did not know they were going to hurt you so…maybe part of me did but did not want to believe it. Now you will hate me even more my beautiful cat eyed angel." Katrina sighed softly her son was so upset it tore at her heart but there was nothing she could really do.

"mmm…who?" Trowa murmured taking the cool hand in his own, it felt not only good but safe confusing him.

Quatre froze when his hand was taken and held gently, "It is only I angel, the blond who found you." He added unsure if the other could recognized his voice, or how badly he was hurt aside from what the blond had seen.

"Why?" Trowa asked releasing the captured hand before lowering his own, not wanting to waste energy smacking it away.

"Why what?" Quatre asked, the angel sounded weak and he would not be surprised if the other was confused as well. Trowa sat up angered by the act of innocence, only to slump in weary pain angering him even more. "Please lay down they hurt you badly, you must rest now," Quatre reminded him placing pale hands on bare shoulders.

Trowa growled at the devil's warm touch, but there was little he could do about it, "No…I must…"

"Must rest, you cannot stand let alone walk, or fly away as you are now," Quatre wanted to force him back down but he could not force himself to.

Burning green eyes glared up at the blond still touching him "You did this to me," Trowa reminded him coldly, pleased when the devil backed a step away, hands leaving his skin.

"No I…I never meant for any of this to happen," Quatre protested with a shake of his head. "I thought they would only imprison at worst I…forgive me I never wanted this?" Soft sad eyes locked with green ice as he willed the angel to see the truth in them, he would never hurt anyone he was not forced to.

"Lair!" Trowa snapped, too enraged and frustrated to care how the blond looked at him with those gorgeous eyes of his, they were as false as their owner. "I will listen no longer," The angel informed the devil turning from him, ignoring the pain such a movement caused him.

"As you wish but I will still speak on. My parents were once of your race, I bare you nor your God any ill will. They taught me understanding not blind hatred, like your own seem to have instill in you. I spared your life asking for nothing but a civil conversation, and you look at me with such complete loathing I can barely stand it!" Quatre trembled as he looked up, the angel was still looking away but he did not look as mad as he had before.

Trowa sighed softly as he turned back to face the devil, placing a hand to the bed, the other holding his face, "I…"

Quatre ran to the angel's side as he pitched forward, arm giving out, "Angel!" The angel's soft slow breathing warmed the front of his pale blue tunic as he supported him, careful of the wounds he knew of. Pale fingers stroked gold kissed silk as he soothed the drained angel in his arms. ' _Is this what falling in love feel_ _s_ _like? Can I fall for an angel? Yes but never like_ Une.' Quatre laid the angle back down, covering him before taking a slender hand in his and kissing lightly tanned knuckled tenderly. "I will get your forgiveness before I return your freedom to you my beautiful angle, I swear to you I will." Kissing his hand once more Quatre laid it on the bed and left him to sleep alone at least for the moment.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

"Wufei have you seen Trowa? He went down to Earth with you didn't he?" Catherine asked looking at the Chinese appearing angel worriedly, he often fought alongside her brother so the two were very close.

Wufei nodded solemnly, "Catherine your brother he…" The warrior trailed off not wanting to really have to tell the sister the fate of her brother.

Catherine frowned at him, Wufei was not one to hold back to spare feelings, "What about Trowa Wufei?"

"A demon took him," Wufei answered not looking up, he winced as he said it.

"No," Catherine whispered softly covering her mouth, hand to her heart, "No."

"I am _so_ very sorry Catherine," Wufei whispered back, placing his hands on her shoulders, he knew how she was feeling, Trowa was like a younger brother to him as well.

"We must…" Catherine trailed off when Wufei shook his head.

"He is lost to us," Wufei looked up tears in his eyes it was not the way things should have turned out.

"No my baby brother!" Catherine wailed clinging to the dark haired angel, screaming as she sobbed. Wufei held her, it was all he could do for her and he hated feeling so useless, he took a little solace in the fact he was able to be there for the now family-less angel maiden.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

For more 3x4x3 go to my bio this fic will not be updated until it has at least 10 reviews one way or the other. It is 6.6.6 today and this little fic fits nicely with the whole Heaven vs Hell theme of the number in my mind. I know this will get some people pissed but hey that's life you know? Enjoy and don't forget to check out the galleries, Xanga, and my homepage for pics and a way to motivate me beyond reviews. The title is a quote I read somewhere once and as the fic moves on it will make more sense I promise. It sounds like one of those icons you fine online huh? Oh well I like it and any thing else sounds a bit too cliché for my taste this I can like. Ja and stuff!


	2. Maybe I'm Blinded By What I See

This would have been typed a lot faster then it was if not for depression/rage over Trump and every cabinet choice he has made, and general holiday lack of free time. Since conservatives put Trump in power I have decided to say fuck you to them by motivating myself to work on the kind fics they hate, aka anything I have posted ever. I am sorry to fans who had to wait on this so long from FFN, I really do suck sometimes. If you like it feel free to tell me why. If there is something you want to see, have explained, etc ask. If you want to tell me I'll burn in Hell go for, see you there ;P.

**WarNinGs** : Hiro/Heero is introduced in this chapter, Duo's unique way of speaking, not much else going on.

**Aishi Say**

"... _Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes_

_Walls are built to keep us safe_  
Until they're crashing down  
Worlds apart we were the same  
Until you hit the ground..."

From Theory Of A Deadman's 'Angel, this song is stuck in my head so here we are, YouTube it if you haven't heard it yet.

****2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2** **

Katrina hummed softly as she focused her powers, pale hands glowing in a soft blue white light. "Sister?" Trowa murmured turning his head towards the source of the humming and power, too weak to move much or even really open his eyes.

"No young one," Katrina answered softly, frowning when the angel did.

Trowa frowned, senses clearing enough to know this was a stranger, "Don't..."

"shh..," Katrina soothed a gentle hand on the angel's chest, he relaxed after a moment and she smiled slightly. "That's right be still Cousin." Dark teal eyes watched the other's many slashes seal, bruises fade, skin smooth and return to a healthy color once more. Normally angels healed themselves in time, far faster then any human ever could, but in Hell their powers were severally weakened. The same thing would happen if she were to return to Heaven, which is why the Final War would be waged on Earth. "I know you can still hear me listen closely now. My son is most distraught over your torture I assure you. Be kind to him, there is no reason to be so cold devils were angels just as the Fallen were." She removed her hand, pale gray wings folding behind and around her like a cape.

Dark forest green eyes half opened and focused on her, regarding her silently for a moment, "Fallen?"

"From grace yes," Katrina answered with a nod, watching a calculating glint return to the angel's eyes. "You are healed but still weak so lay still and hear me Cousin, my son is no threat to you."

"Son?" Trowa frowned brain still foggy from recovering from the pain he remembered before this strange conversation.

"Pale, blond, dark teal eyes like my own?" Katrina gestured at her face, her son looked like her rather then his father.

Trowa frowned as his foggy brain started to clear more and more, "He's..."

"Half Fallen, half Castout," Katrina supplied not caring if the angel was asking that or not. "His father was a friend of Lucifer and so fell with him, I am from the angels made after the War. My boy truly cares for you Angel, he will not harm you."

"He..," Trowa started before trailing off with a wince, being weak was not a minor annoyance right now.

"He truly did not know," Katrina interjected when the angel's protests were paused. "He is not used to the cruel side of Hell."

Trowa frowned at the Fallen, her tone and pale gray wings were convincing enough, wings could be summoned and banished but their colors were not easily changed. "I can..."

"He is a good boy," Katrina protested cutting the angel off yet again, she did not want to get into a shouting match with the youth even if he was fully healed.

"Mother?" Quatre called as he opened the door, sure he had heard her voice a moment ago.

"Quatre?!" Katrina cried turning to her son, blinking at him when he turned his attention from her to the angel.

"Angel you're all right! I'm relieved," Quatre smiled at the angel who was frowning at him slightly in a thoughtful manner, it was better than superstition or anger.

"Yes he is, though he is still weak so do not let him get up. I will return soon so watch over him for me." Katrina knew Quatre would see to the angel without having to be told to, he was not a cold heartless soul even if he was born of Hell.

"Yes Mother," Quatre said with a nod as he walked up to the angel, "May I sit?"

Trowa glanced at the blond, "I am a prisoner why ask me?"

"You are not chained are you?" Quatre asked, smiling when the angel frowned at him before shaking his head. "You are safe here."

Trowa crossed his arms frowning at the devil, "I am in Hell I am hardly safe."

"No one will harm you here," Quatre was not surprised the angel was being resistant, Hell had not been kind so far.

"Yes they will," Trowa was in enemy territory and plenty of those enemies would love to get their claws on him even if a few might not.

"You'll never come to trust me will you? I am just a vile thing in your eyes aren't I?" Quatre sat down on the chair beside the bed looking truly miserable. "I am sorry I sicken you so," The blond devil buried his face in his hands trembling.

Trowa blinked at the devil in open confusion, devils were not suppose to be able to cry like that, nor were his tears made of blood. Could everything he been taught be so wrong, or was this devil just that different from the others? "Why do you cry so?"

"You consider me your enemy," Quatre answered not looking at the angel as he spoke.

"Yes," Trowa confirmed with a nod, it was hardly a secret he had do love of devils or their demons.

"That is why," Quatre answered solemnly before moving, taking the angel's hand he closed the other's fingers around the hilt of his dagger. Settling the point at the hallow of his throat he swallowed, "Go on kill me and run, it is the only way to escape from this place. Why do you hesitate? I am evil you are good, this is why you were created. Do it but please be quick, after all I am useless." He continued to feel the tip against his pale flesh but the blade did not move at all. Opening his eyes he stared at the angel confused, unsure why the other had not stuck. Rich green eyes were cold but the blade remained frozen in place. "What are you waiting for?" Pale fingers closed over the angel's frowning slightly, "Why?" Dark eyes looked away and Quatre took his dagger back without resistance, "It is not battle is that why?"

"Why do you wish to die?" Trowa did not understand this devil, he was so very confusing.

"I don't but you are an angel, I am a devil...you said so before this is out fate, to kill each other." Quatre did not want to hurt anyone, and killing demons was another matter. If one of them had to die so the other could live Quatre was resigned to be that one.

Trowa frowned, that was how their world worked, gray areas were something only the humans could truly fit into, "I..."

"Yes?" Quatre prompted not sure what the angel wished to say, he looked thoughtful rather then annoyed or angry so he was curious.

"I will not kill you," Trowa answered softly, certainly not by stabbing the devil in the throat with his own dagger in cold blood.

"Why not?" Quatre wanted to hear a reason, even it was as simple as the angel would not kill in cold blood.

"You spared my life so I spare yours, it is our way." Trowa had never spared a foe before, devils did not tend to spare anyone or anything.

"Most devils simply kill angels," Quatre knew a few who liked to try and capture them for information, playthings, nothing good. While curious about the forces of good he had never ever considered trying to capture one, and if his angel was any indication it would have not have gone well.

Trowa nodded, he did not have to be told what devils and angels did when they crossed each other's paths, "I know."

Quatre frowned, as a Warrior class his angel knew more about that then he likely did, "I am sorry."

"I know that too, your mother already told me as much." Trowa was sure the blond meant everything in general rather then any one thing in particular, it seemed the most fitting.

"You believe my mother?" Quatre already knew his angel seemed to like her but what was so different between them?

Trowa nodded, "The Fallen and the Castout are not the same so yes."

"I am neither," Quatre reminded the angel gently, not wanting to start another shouting match.

"You are both," Trowa countered evenly, sensing the blond did not wish to fight and in truth neither did he just then.

Quatre nodded, both statements were true, "I have never met God, tell me does he have wings as well?" Deciding to change the subject he decided to ask a few things he had always wished to know.

Trowa blinked at the sudden change of subject before shaking his head, "No, only angels do."

"Oh...I think yours are beautiful, Mother's were once white like yours once." Even humans knew angels had white wings that all but glowed in the light, a glow that was lost with sin.

Trowa glanced down at his wings, he rarely gave their coloring any thought, "Yes."

Quatre reached out pale fingers only to freeze in hesitation, he had been yelled at the last time he had touched the soft ivory feathers. He caught alert green eyes focus on his hand, narrowing slightly in thought for a long moment before softness brushed his fingertips. "Angel?"

"It's all right," Trowa assured the hesitant devil, the blond was not about to start plucking feathers or anything.

Quatre smiled as he stroked soft feathers, frowning after a moment, "Angel, Lucifer told me you would not even give your name, and your master allows this...why?" It might not be wise to ask the angel about his motive but the blond was curious, he was not sure he could really help it if he wished to.

Trowa frowned slightly at the question, the other always seemed to have so many, "Demons do not deserve it."

Quatre nodded, he really should not have expected anything more from the angel. "Will God send for you?"

"I do not know, He cannot see into Hell just as Satan cannot see into Heaven." Trowa answered with a bit of an absent shrug, he was not nearly old enough to be privy to all the plans of Heaven.

Quatre frowned at the angel in concern, "Surely He would not abandon you?"

"I am a Warrior, designed to be replaceable," Trowa answered evenly, angels did not age much past their twenties anymore, not that old age could kill anything born of Heaven even if it was tainted.

"Lucifer values his servants, save the mindless demons," Quatre did not like the idea of being nothing more then a living tool to use and discard when it was no longer convent to use.

Trowa frowned slightly but made no comment, "I serve that is all that I am, otherwise existence has no meaning."

"That is so sad. Don't you have any dreams of your own?" Quatre paused when the angel tilted his head at him, "Are you a servant or a slave?"

Dark green eyes narrowed slightly before they closed with a sigh, "I have no dreams."

"Yes, we angels are punished for such things," Katrina reminded her son as she entered the room, expression sympathetic.

"Mother?" Quatre asked turning to the elder blonde, unsure why dreams were so wrong to have.

"Hush Little One, angels serve that is their purpose, why they are given life. For an angel to do otherwise is a sin, and they are cast from Heaven to roam among the mortals or our kind." Katrina had known the rules well before she had broken them.

Quatre frowned up as his mother, "But why? Humans have wills, why can't angels?"

"It is not ou-thier way," Katrina answered looking away, right hand grabbing her left in a half self hug.

"Angel will you be punished?" Quatre demanded as he turned suddenly on the angel, ignoring his blink.

"Punished? For what?" Trowa asked titling his head, sure the blond did not mean being captured, Michel would chide him but nothing more.

"For talking with us," Quatre knew the angel had not given them any information, he would not even give his name, but God could be so unforgivably harsh it seemed.

Trowa frowned at the answer, the two sides were not forbidden to carry on a conversation, "No."

"Good," Quatre smiled in relief, he was just starting to get the angel to trust him even just a little, he did not want to lose the fragile trust they shared.

Katrina smiled as she pored some steaming tea into a cup, her son was such an endearing soul, "Cousin drink this it will help restore you, as you and angel's power weakens greatly in Hell."

Trowa took the cup with a nod, there was a reason the final war would be fought on earth, "Thank you."

Katrina nodded, pleased the angel accepted the tea without protest, "You are still a holy warrior of the Lord our God, it would be best if you can at least defend yourself."

Quatre frowned when the angel sipped the tea his mother had given him with nothing more then a curious sniff. ' _He trusts mother, even seems to like her but...why can't he look at me without suspicion? Mother married a Castaway so…'_

Katrina regarded the angel as he sipped the tea like a good patient, she had done all she could for the child. "I have duties to attend to so I will see you both later."

"Goodbye Mother," Quatre gave his mother a smile before frowning at the angel, "Why trust her?" There was no mistake that the angel did, he had not even hesitated to accept the tea.

"The lighter the wings the lesser the sin, hers are very pale," Trowa answered simply, even humans knew that dark wings were a sing of evil.

"Why is that creature in my home?" Quatre jumped at his father's shout, the angel's eyes narrowed. Lord Winner entered the room and frowned, "Explain my son?"

Quatre glanced at the angel, who looked annoyed but not about to charge at his father, "I...he...um..."

"He is not some pet he is an angel," Lord Winner reminded his child when he trailed off, Quatre was a good boy but too naive sometimes for his own good.

Quatre frowned, the white wings were a dead giveaway the other was an angel, "So were you and mother once." Angel or not they had come to basic understanding, the two races could be civil towards each other if they cared to try.

Lord Winner looked away for a moment, "Yes, well, your mother no longer serves God, he does."

Quatre crossed his arms as he frowned at his father, "Father I want to talk to him it is my right, I am curious about God and neither of you will say much about him."

Lord Winner frowned right back, "God is unimportant, you are born of Hell not Heaven."

"I know you," Trowa interrupted with a calculating frown.

"Do you boy?" Lord Winner challenged turning his attention to the young angel, "What do you think you know of me?"

"You were once a loyal warrior but you faltered and was cast down with Satan. You are Winner are you not?" Trowa had heard all about those who had been cast out during his training, everyone did, though he had not expected to meet famous devils before the final days.

Lord Winner frowned at the very short version of his fall from grace, "Yes I am Winner. My only _sin_ was that I was more loyal to my friend then to my master. You Heaven's Hound will not leave this place or I shall deal with you."

"Father," Quatre protested, the angel had not done anything worth threatening him over.

"Silence! You are young and foolish, obey and you may keep your new pet," Lord Winner snapped, he would not be questioned in front of an enemy solider.

"I...yes Father," Quatre submitted with a bow of his head.

Lord Winner nodded, "That is my good son. It is for your own good."

"Yes Father," Quatre said with a nod not raising his head. Winner nodded once more before narrowing his eyes at the angel before walking out of the room.

Trowa frowned, "A father should not talk that way."

Quatre sighed, "He's right you are safer here."

"He insulated you," Trowa reminded the blond ignoring the other's concern, even devils had to fallow the rules of Hell.

"I am young and foolish. I should have left you where I found you, you weren't some wounded bird I could take home and look after. You have every right to hate and distrust me," Quatre finished looking up at the angel at last.

Trowa nodded absently, he was not going to disagree that the devil had made a few mistakes, "What do you plan to do with me?"

"I won't hurt you," Quatre answered hoping the angel would believe him, he wished the other no harm. "Do you believe that?"

Trowa regarded the devil for a long silent moment before nodding, "yes."

"Why?" Quatre asked, while thankful the angel did not doubt him he still wanted to know why.

"You are too emotional to make a good liar," Trowa answered with a bit of a smile.

Quatre looked down not sure what to say, "I..."

Trowa frowned tilting his head, "Why do you care about God?"

Quatre looked up at the question, expression a little sad, "He speaks of peace and understanding yet I see so little of it in His world. Humans so easily forsake him, it must be painful for him."

Trowa nodded solemnly, "It is, he is often sad but there is little he can do about it."

"Lucifer pities Him sometimes, saying he knew humans would turn on him," Quatre hated suffering so he could imagine how God had to feel. Lucifer may be bitter but he still felt for his creator, just as the blond was sure God still cared for his fallen children.

Trowa frowned, he had heard that before as well, "He was right, though most still remain loyal."

Quatre nodded, most of the human race was made up of 'good' people, "Yes they do, sadly some just for the promise of rewards."

"It is the way of humans," Trowa reminded the devil with a shrug, they were still young and learning.

"Yes it is," Quatre agreed not sounding happy about that fact either. "Angel do you think God would like me?"

Trowa frowned as he considered the question, "I am unsure."

"Why?" Quatre was curious by nature, and an angel knew God better then a devil could.

Trowa did not answer for a moment, "You are much like an angel but you were raised here." It was all very confusing, and while curious he did not enjoy being confused for long.

Quatre smiled at the other's comment, the other would know, "Thank you. Heaven must be beautiful but I'll never see it."

"You could always join my side," Trowa reminded the devil gently, if and angel could fall surely a devil could rise.

"But Mother and Father...no God does not want them so why would he want me?" Quatre was intrigued by the idea, would he be so warmly welcomed in a place that rejected both his parents?

"You would have to ask Him," Trowa answered evenly, switching sides should never be an easy choice.

"He would talk to me?!" The idea of talking to God was a bit overwhelming to the angelic looking blond devil.

Trowa chuckled softly at the outburst, it was adorable, "He talks to _everyone_."

Quatre blushed slightly at the chiding reminder, "Would you come with me?"

"Would I what?!" Trowa blinked at the devil confused, ignoring the fact it was his turn to sound foolish.

"Come with me to meet God," Quatre answered ignoring the other's shocked outburst since his made more sense then his own had. "He sounds scary."

Trowa shook his head at the childlike comment, "He is not scary just powerful."

"Of course he created everything as if it was nothing," Quatre knew it had not been an instant change but it was close enough.

Trowa arched a brow, "You sound envious."

"Just impressed really...is that bad?" Quatre did not care for envy, it was a sin so many evil beings seem to posse.

"No, God is powerful," Trowa saw no reason to not be impressed by God, He was impressive.

"So why not just lock Lucifer away?" The Devil could escape his realm, it was a game he liked to play really. Quatre was curious why God would allow such a thing if he could prevent it.

Trowa frowned looking away, "Satan was his child just like your parents...it is hard for a parent to abandon their children."

Quatre nodded absently it made sense to him, "Do you pity my kind?"

Trowa glanced at the devil through his long bangs, "I kill demons by the hundreds but far fewer devils. It is easier to kill something that does not look like you."

"Makes sense, don't feel bad I could not kill you after I saw you. You looked so helpless it was...just impossible." Quatre admitted softly, he would have felt for any wounded creature his angel just happened to be a beautiful one.

"At the end no mercy will be shown to you," Trowa reminded the devil a bit too gently to be called even toned.

"I understand, the good and the evil will fall and be judged mortal and immortal alike. I just hope I don't have to kill. Will you kill me nice and quick so I can die without sentient blood on my hands Angel?"

Trowa blinked, frowned, and finally nodded, "If I see you I will attempt it."

Quatre smiled relived, "Thank you, I will look for you at the end."

Trowa frowned slightly, "Any would kill you."

Quatre nodded, that is what warriors did, "I want someone I trust to do it." He took the angel's hand in his, "And I do trust you...do you trust me?"

"To not hurt me, yes," Trowa was no longer concerned the devil would do him intentional harm.

Quatre smiled at the angel, squeezing his hand gently, "You should get some rest, when you are up to it I will show you around."

"Why?" Trowa tilted his head at the pale devil confused and not caring to hide it.

Quatre frowned slightly, "Surly you must feel cooped up in this room? A little tour won't hurt anything, the last war will be fought on Earth so who cares what you see while you are here?" The blond released the angel's hand as he got up and headed for the door, a little time to think alone could hardly hurt.

"Quatre?" Trowa called softly before the devil could open the door.

Quatre froze having completely forgotten the angel had overheard his name, "Yes Angel?"

"I will try not to cause you any trouble," Trowa assured the cautious devil calmly, there was no reason to fight the devil when he was no threat.

Quatre blinked before smiling, "Don't worry about it. No one is allowed to kill you, Lucifer has given you to me and only he has the right to kill you against my will. As long as you are not planning to start a mini war down here all will be well."

"Unlikely," Trowa commented with a bit of a smirk, not that the idea did have a certain appeal to the boldest part of his brain.

"Then you will be no trouble," Quatre assured the angel with a smile. "Rest now you won't be trapped here until the end I promise you that."

Trowa nodded watching the devil walk out of the room, door closing with a soft click. ' _God please tell my sister I am well?'_

****2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2** **

"Look Red you can't go," Duo reminded the red-head gently, she was a fiery angel.

Catherine frowned at the long haired brunet, "But..."

Duo shook his head cutting her off, "You gotta stay here Girl, only us two get to go."

"Wufei?" Catherine pleaded turning to the dark haired angel who often had her brother's back, and used more traditional phrasing when speaking.

"I am sorry Catherine but Duo is correct, only we were chosen."

Catherine sighed before placing her hands on the Asian looking angel, "Bring him home."

"We'll try. Yo Wings hop to it!" Duo called ready to get going already.

Wufei frowned at the braided angel, "Don't call me Wings, you have them as well."

"Yeah, but you were born with 'em not me," Duo reminded the frowning male with an unconcerned shrug.

"Humans," Wufei muttered rolling his eyes, use to the back and forth between Duo and himself after meeting the former human.

Duo grinned, "Hey now Wu Wu be nice huh? Let's go daylight's awastin', or is it moonlight? A who cares light's awastin'."

**2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2**

"The whole idea is folly," Lord Winner muttered arms crossing, shaking his head.

Katrina smiled at her husband, "My Lord my son believes he can befriend the angel and learn what you wish willingly. I believe it is worth a chance, he trusts me."

"My Dear you are still so pure. I see no harm in trying, torture will not work, and if your son can turn the angel let if not...he is in no danger." Lucifer shrugged unconcerned, he was curious to see if the blond could win the angel over.

"My Lord?" Winner questioned frowning, always with the scheming.

Lucifer turned to his dark haired friend, "Winner you know it be true. The angel is young but very powerful perhaps...hm?"

"Did any of the Archs have a son we have not heard about?" Winner asked catching on to his friend and master's train of thought.

Katrina frowned in though, "If they have it has not been spoken of, we angels of mercy often hear all."

Lucifer nodded, gossip was the way of things, "So does your son want anything else for his luky capture?"

Lord Winner shook his head, "No, he just wants the angel as if he is some bird he can keep."

"Perhaps he is," Lucifer murmured chin resting on the back of his right hand.

"My Lord?" Winner questioned unsure if he had heard correctly, Lucifer did enjoy being coy often.

"Oh it was just a passing thought pay it no mind. Well I have torturing to supervise so Winner be a dear and take over for me won't you?" Lucifer patted his friend's shoulder as he walked past him.

"Of course," Winner answered watching his friend leave the room, ""What kind of thought do you think he meant Love?"

Katrina shook her head, "Do not look at me, you men are a mystery to me even after centuries."

**2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2**

Trowa stirred when he felt gentle fingers move over his cheek, "Quatre?"

"Yes?" Quatre responded pleased his angel looked serene as slept once more.

"Why do you like to touch me?" The angel asked voice still laced with sleep rather then anger or suspicion.

"You're very warm," The blond answered with a bit of a teasing smile, he enjoyed the not fighting.

Green eyes opened to blink at the devil, "So are you."

Quatre fidgeted a little, "Well...Hell is warm so...feeling better?"

Trowa frowned at the strange rambling as he sat up, "Yes."

"Good then come on, can you hide those wings?" Quatre asked unsure if that was one of his powers Hell weakened, wings were more symbolic then anything else.

Trowa chuckled shaking his head in amusement, "Of course I can, humans can't very well see me like this."

"True," Quatre knew humans could be adversely effected even by the divine sadly, not to mention they could be very easily frighten and so dangerous to themselves and others. The angel drew in his wings as he stood, he seemed perfectly fine now. It would still be best if no one really got a good look at his angel's wings, other then wing color angels and devils look basically the same. Quatre smiled holding out a lode hunter green shirt similar to the white ones they were both wearing. "What do you think Hell is like?"

Trowa pulled the white shirt off before pausing at the devil's question, "A fiery multilayer pit mostly." Answer given he shrugged the green shirt on, it was soft which did not surprise him.

Quatre chuckled, that is what most humans thought as well, "Oh no that is only the lower part, the well...pit. Up here it is much like Earth really." The angel blinked at him, sleeveless shirt loosely tucked in, looking as normal as any average human. "Come, I think will like it."

**2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2**

Trowa watched the water falls of blue flame that flowed off the cliffs surrounding the pit, casting the clouds that obscured the heart of Hell in soft blue light. Quatre had mentioned other colors came at night, Heaven had a similar set of falls. "I guess it was their way of recreating a bit of their former home," The blond comment walking up to the angel, pleased the other was curious.

Trowa folded his arms on the golden railing, "It is beautiful, can the damned see them?"

"I do not really know, I will ask," Quatre answered as he moved to lean beside the angel, watching long bangs sway ever so slightly in the heat created breeze. "Homesick?"

Trowa shook his head, "no, I was usually on Earth or being cleansed."

"Do you like Earth?" Quatre wanted to know more about the angel's life, he already knew the other fought and had no dreams of his own.

"Very much it is why I always volunteer to go there and kill things. A friend of mine is a former human who is in training to become and Angel of Death." Duo was a lot of fun, but he was not the kind of person Trowa had normally associated with.

"Why?" Quatre knew a few devil counterparts, they were not nice people so to speak.

"He wants to comfort the good and smite the evil," Trowa answered fully with Duo's reasoning, he normally had fewer chances to comfort anyone just save or avenge.

"I would like that but Mother was and Angel of Mercy. You're a warrior I couldn't do that." Quatre knew he could defend someone but attacking was another matter.

Trowa glanced at the blond, most honest devil ever, "Not all can, I think Mercy would suit you."

Quatre smiled at the assessment, the angel did not spare his feelings when he spoke his mind, "Really?"

Trowa nodded, it was not exactly hard to see it, "You are very kind that is important."

"I am not much of a devil, I am good at training demons though," Quatre was fine with not being a model evil devil, it was much harder to live in Hell and not become evil.

Trowa frowned in thought, that made sense in his head, "hm..."

"Do you have any family?" Quatre asked ignoring the hum of thought, it was such an absent normal thing even among immortals.

"A sister, older," Trowa answered without hesitation, Quatre was no threat to his sister either.

"Mine is older too, Iria, my other 28 were from Father's first wife, they are half breeds who love inflicting pain. Iria is a healer for our side, I may become one as well." Quatre was fine barely knowing his half sisters, he only considered Iria blood.

"I would not be here now if not for their talents," Trowa had limited self healing abilities, all warriors needed skilled healers for when the battle had to be truly earned.

"Was Mother very good?" The angel knew how to judge an angel's healing skills better then he could, as well as his own side.

"Yes, my sister is one as well," Trowa had never killed an enemy healer, he preferred slashing fellow warriors.

"We have two things in common then," Quatre liked the fact they both had older sisters who healed, angels were not as different as he had been lead to believe either.

"That is rather strange," Trowa had never sought out to kill an enemy healer before, he preferred to hack and slash fellow warriors.

Quatre bit his lip for a moment, "She must be worried sick about you."

Trowa chuckled softly, "Oh she's bellowing all right."

Quatre smiled at the affectionate smile that graced the angel's. _'Beautiful, just like Mother always more beautiful when smiling._ ' "Angel I am pleased that you do not hate it here."

Trowa turned blinking at the blond, "It is not what I've been told it would be...neither are you, your father yes, but not you."

Quatre sighed softly, his father had not made the best first impression, "Father doesn't trust easily."

"I am an angel, we do not lie," Trowa was capable of lying, passing for human was a lie after all, but that did not mean he was dishonest by nature.

Quatre nodded those pure white wings were unmistakeable, "Yes but you are still a holy angel, truly a creature of beauty."

Trowa frowned slightly but let the comment go, he had heard similar things said about him before, "And you are capable of mercy, we have both been mislead." Dark eyes glanced at a pale hand when it came to rest on his arm, "You enjoy that don't you?"

"Touching you? Yes, does it upset you?" Quatre had not felt the angel tense so it was unlikely he was upset, anger was not exactly subtle in warrior types.

Trowa shook his head, "Not anymore." Quatre smiled, it was a major turn around from their first meeting. "It is pleasant really."

Quatre blushed no one had ever said something like that to him, certainly not another male who was technically still his enemy. ' _I have fallen for him why else would I feel this way? Father would be furious, Mother...I do not even know your name, please tell me?'_

"Quatre?" Trowa questioned when the blond seemed to get lost in thought.

"Yes Angel?" Quatre answered snapping back to reality, which was rather pleasant at the moment.

"Why did you wish to show this to me?" Trowa knew it was not just because the falls were lovely, though that was likely a minor reason.

"I thought you would like it, and to show you like we devils are not all bad," Quatre answered as he reached up to stroke long bangs.

Trowa took the pale hand with a hint f a smile, "No, they are not all bad."

"Quatre here you are."

"Hiro?! You're back!" Quatre cried as he turned, arms wrapping around the brunet's neck.

Hiro chuckled as he hugged the very happy blond for a moment before gently pushing him away, hands staying on the other's upper arms. Oh I was only away three days baka. Who is this then?" Dark blue eyes gaze turned to the slightly taller stranger Quatre had been with.

Quatre glanced at his angel not sure how to answer, "He is um..."

"I am an angel," Trowa answered for the blond, this devil was clearly a friend of his so he could attempt to be civil.

Dark blue double blinked at that explanation before turning a frown to the blond, "Quatre, explain?"

"I captured him so he's mine," Quatre answered quickly, Hiro would ask if he wanted to know more, or his angel might just comment as well.

"Yours for what?" Hiro asked taking the few steps required to stand before the stranger, reaching up he took the angel's chin studying his face. "I doubt you will get much pleasure out of him."

Quatre sighed, Hiro was as blunt as the angel, "Hiro let him go?"

"Of course," Hiro assured his friend allowing his hand to drop. "Angels do not interest me anyway, they are too cold."

Quatre looked from one glaring warrior to another, thankful neither looked about to lunge at the other, "Hiro..."

"My Lord I will see you and your _pet_ later I must report in," Hiro bowed his head to his friend before turning and walking away.

"I understand," Quatre assured his friend watching him start to walk off before turning to his angel, "Angel, wait!" Jogging up to the angel he frowned at the taller brunet, "You cannot just walk away like that. I am sorry if Hiro upset you."

Trowa frowned but did not stop walking, "He is your friend yet thinks such vile things of you."

Quatre frowned, Hiro had not meant any offense towards him with his remarks, "No, many in Hell would want you for that purpose. I only wanted to befriend you." Hell had many who enjoyed breaking souls, through pain or pleasure it did not always mater. Getting their hands on a holy being to corrupt and defile was a joy, a joy he would deny them gladly.

Trowa glanced at the blond, he was well aware of what other devils or demons would want him for. The blond may enjoy touching him but his touch was an attempt to sooth nothing more, not all devils were base. "You have Quatre."

Quatre blinked, pausing at the gate to his father's fortress, the angel not pausing. Shaking his head he ran up to the angel, falling in beside him once more, "Have I?"

"Yes," Trowa answered as he walked past the guards without even glancing at them.

"Please slow down then?" Quatre smiled when the angel complied, he was perfectly safe here.

Trowa stopped at the door to the blond devil's room, turning to fully face the other, "Quatre I will not contently be your pet."

Quatre frowned when the angel stopped before noticing where they were, when had the angel learned the layout of his home? Blinking at the softly but firmly spoken statement be frowned, "I do not want that either but...stay a little longer there is more I would like to show you tomorrow?"

Trowa sighed softly as he considered the request, his general safety, and his natural curiosity versus his mission objectives. "I will stay," The angel assured the devil bowing his head, another day or two would not mater in the grand scheme of the war let.

Quatre allowed his joy to show in his answering smile, the angel had some doubts but was willing to trust him and that was enough for him just then. "Will you tell me your sister's name?"

"Catherine, why?" It was a common name so there was no harm in being honest, with the name Trowa the name Catherine was just a word.

"Just curious," Quatre answered, he would not have pressed if the angel had refused to answer since trust took time.

Trowa nodded slightly, "Well you did tell me yours."

"Angel when will I learn your name?" Quatre wanted to know but accepted the angel was reluctant to give it for whatever reason. Perhaps he would get the story behind that reluctance someday, he doubted it was simply because he did not want it spoken by the enemy.

Trowa opened the door, "Before I leave."

"Thank you," The blond could live with that, receiving the angel's name in exchange for his freedom.

Trowa sighed laying down, sure he would feel back to normal tomorrow, "Why?"

"I'd hate not knowing it," Quatre answered watching the angel relax, relaxed was far better then tense.

Trowa smiled up at the blond amused, "Strange little devil."

Quatre covered the amused angel before sitting down on the bed, "Am I really that strange?"

"For a devil yes, I like that about you Quatre," Trowa answered closing his eyes, the devil was one of the few good ones thankfully.

Quatre smiled touched, that was the sweetest thing the angel had said to him besides that he was harmless. "I like you too angel, I am glad I did not kill you when I found you."

Trowa smiled as he shifted before he stilled once more, "So am I."

Quatre stroked long soft bangs as the angel went from still to sleeping, angle cat like face serene as it had been when he had first seen it. He snuggled up besides the sleeping angel closing his own eyes with a soft sigh. ' _I'm sure it is beautiful, what ever it is My Angel._ _'_

**2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2**

Teal eyes half opened, pale hands resting on a bare arm that loosely held him. ' _Angel?'_ His angel was still sleeping peacefully, left arm loosely encircling his slender waist, right hand under his pillow. "Angel?"

"hm?' Trowa murmured as the only indication he had heard anything.

"Tell me your name?" Quatre pleaded, fingers moving through long bangs absently.

Dark green eyes open as Trowa focused on the voice that had drawn his attention, "Why?"

"I want to know it," Quatre needed to know it but was not about to use that word while laying in bed with the nameless angel, even half awake that could make him very nervous suddenly. Dark eyes studied him for a moment before they closed with a soft mummer that did not sound like a world. "Angel? Angel are you all right?"

Trowa sighed at the worried tone but did not open his eyes, "Just tried."

Quatre nodded, Hell weakened and he was not sure if the Angel had been fully recovered just well enough to fake it at least. "Then sleep." The blond slipped from the angel's embrace before walking silently up to his desk. Glancing at the angel to make sure he had not disturbed him he scribbled a quick note before walking out onto his balcony with a soft whistle. A tree eyed rat tailed crow landed on the devil's waiting arm, head titled up at the blond. "Harrok give this to an angel." The demon crow nodded before taking the note and flying off. Quatre reentered his room with a satisfied nod, now the sister would not have to worry so much about her lost brother. Slipping back into bed he took the angel's left hand, kissing the dark palm before releasing the hand to rest on the covers. ' _I will keep you safe I swear it to you, just allow me that.'_

****2** **IWISHIHADANANGEL** **2** **

And here we are at the end once more. If you like please tell me why, same with if you don't I promise I won't get mad. Anything you would like to see can be suggested, I will read them. I need to get started on typing up the 'Feline Series' updates now...eep. Also I am on both FFN and AO3 so feel free to hit me up on both. See, hopefully, most of you back in chapter 3.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the fan art that started this whole mess, enjoy.  
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Aishi-Cc/media/YaoiGW/3x4/ro-angel.jpg.html)


End file.
